


Star of Merlin's Wank Fantasies

by SPowell



Series: Merlin_Writers Holiday Bingo series [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drinking, First Meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/SPowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is shocked when the hot jock drunkenly tells him he's hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star of Merlin's Wank Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sksdwrld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/gifts).



> For sksdwrld, since I kind of felt like I cheated a little on her prompt before. I wanted to write one where Merlin or Arthur is drunk and confesses he likes the other. *shrugs*
> 
> merlin_writers bingo prompt: carols

Merlin sits with his mates in the pub, drinking beer and talking about the long week of grueling course work just passed, when a group of roaring drunk footie players walk by on their way to the bar, laughing and cutting up. They’re fit and still in their kits, and Will leans back to admire their arses.

“The one with the long hair—Gwaine Rivers—I’d let him suck me,” Will says, and Gilly laughs into his glass.

“Good of you, Will. Want me to let him know?”

Will chuckles good-naturedly and rises from his chair to pick-up another round.

Merlin knows a few of the guys in the group, but only one really stands out for him, and that’s Arthur Pendragon. He has the shiny blond hair, the dreamy blue eyes, and the pert, scrumptious arse of Merlin’s dreams. Merlin’s watched him play footie and drooled enough each time to become mildly dehydrated.

It looks like there’s been a victory match and Arthur’s legless. His blond hair falls in his face, and his pouty lips are redder than usual. Merlin gets hard thinking about those lips on certain parts of Merlin’s anatomy.

As Arthur passes their table later on his way to the loo, a big guy called Percy on one side of him and the Gwaine bloke on the other, Arthur stops near Merlin’s table, teetering a bit on his feet.

“Say,” he says, and Merlin’s heart stops because he’s fairly sure Arthur’s looking at him, although it’s hard to tell, the way Arthur’s head’s wagging back and forth and his eyes are almost crossing. “I’ve seen you before. You’re the hot, smart guy.”

Merlin’s eyes widen.

Arthur points his finger at Merlin, finally zeroing in on him with laser blue eyes. “I could really go for you.” He jabs in Merlin’s general direction. “Really. Go. For you. Really. You’re just my type.” He winks exaggeratedly before Gwaine drags him toward the rest rooms with a laughing, “Come on, you!”

“Oh, my God!” Gilly says, shaking Merlin by the shoulder. “Did you hear that? Arthur Pendragon, star of your nightly wank fantasies, just flirted drunkenly with you!”

Will’s laughing so hard, beer spurts out of his nose. “I can’t believe it!” he wheezes. “That was brilliant! Brilliant! Why didn’t I film that? Fuck me!”

Merlin’s so gobsmacked by it all, he can only sit there and replay it in his mind. Of course, Arthur’s pissed out of his skull and will never remember saying any of it, but it will definitely go down as one of Merlin’s best moments ever.

A week later, Merlin’s in the university library working on a paper when a shadow falls over him. He glances up and almost tumbles out of his seat at the sight of Arthur Pendragon standing there looking gorgeous as hell in jeans and a red button-down shirt.

“Do you mind if I sit here?” Arthur asks, indicating the chair opposite Merlin.

“No,” Merlin tries not to squeak, and almost succeeds. A waft of Arthur’s expensive cologne hits his nose, and Merlin breathes it in.

“Listen, I’ve been told I made rather an arse of myself at the pub last week,” Arthur says sincerely. “I hope you’ll accept my apology.”

“Oh,” Merlin says, “don’t worry about it. No harm done. It was…cute.”

Arthur’s mouth twitches. “Cute?”

Merlin shrugs and looks down at his book. He knows he’s blushing. “Yeah.” He nods.

“Well.” Arthur clears his throat. “I was really pissed.”

“I know,” Merlin says. He wishes Arthur wouldn’t stress that part of it.

“But I happened to have meant what I said.”

Merlin’s head shoots up. “What?”

“I’ve had a crush on you for a while now.”

Merlin’s eyes dart about the library, but everyone seems to be studying quietly, not paying a bit of attention to them.

“Is this a joke?” Merlin asks, then winces. _Oi, Merlin. Pathetic._

“A joke? Of course not,” Arthur says, confused. “I really do like you.”

Merlin can’t help it; he starts to smile.

“Especially your smile,” Arthur adds, smiling himself. He leans forward.

“Did I do anything else ridiculous that night?”

“I thought I heard you singing a few drunken carols toward closing, but your mates drowned you out, so no worries,” Merlin says, trying not to stare dazedly at Arthur’s perfection. He’s never seen him so close before, and the man is flawless.

Arthur’s hand moves across the table and enfolds Merlin’s, and Merlin suddenly can’t hear for the blood rushing in his ears.

“Want to go for a walk?” Arthur asks.

Merlin’s not sure what exactly Arthur said, but he nods because, really, it doesn’t matter; he’d do anything Arthur wants. He gets up, cramming his books into his knapsack, and follows Arthur out of the library, only looking at his arse three times on the way.

When they pass Will as he bikes around the corner, Will does a double take at the sight of Merlin and Arthur holding hands and falls off his bicycle, landing in a bush.

“Wasn’t that your mate?” Arthur asks, looking over his shoulder.

“Yeah,” Merlin says. “He’s not very coordinated.”

When they stop to watch the ducks in the pond, Arthur turns to look at Merlin.

“Mind if I kiss you? Your lips have kind of been the object of my fantasies for a while now.”

“Really?” Merlin smiles, pulling Arthur closer and pressing his mouth to his.

The kiss is soft and sweet and perfect. The next one is hot and deep and not nearly enough. Merlin’s so hard, he’s hurting.

“I’ve always had a thing for intellectuals with endearing smiles,” Arthur whispers into Merlin’s ear the next time they come up for air. “You don’t own a pair of glasses, do you? Because I have this fantasy…”

“I’ll buy a pair,” Merlin says quickly, and kisses Arthur again, hands burrowing in silky blond hair. “As long as we can incorporate my fantasy, which involves being under the bleachers.”

“Deal,” Arthur says, capturing Merlin’s mouth again.

 

_finis_

 


End file.
